The Light of One Shy Warrior
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: One Monk must save the world from going into war again, from his own father. Lucius must protect everyone he cares for and himself form his father so the world will be save from a war....Please review! All 3 chapters are up
1. Chapter 1

_The Light of One Shy Warrior_

_The shadows called for a new vessal to walk within. After the battle in the Dragon's Hall, Nergal, the dark lord of the Black Fang was defeated. But, he was now being called back to the darkness of the shadows. As the dakness grew, so did Nergal's bitterness and anger toward Lord Eliwood for defeating him. Not only was Nergal raised form the pit of darkness, but Sonia and Ephdel were brought to his side as well. They rose to there feet and felt their evil magic increase in power._

_"Now. Now Prince Eliwood will pay for what he did to me." said Nergal. But the shadows stopped him from going anywhere. They weren't done with him._

_"Nergal. You have only been given this chance too get revenge so that the Shadows of Darkness can take over the sky and control the land. If you wish to stay on this planet you must find a new body. A pure vessal that is kin to you. Now, go."_

The darkness left and let Nergal go to his plan. Nergal had to ind someone of kin to have as a vessal to stay on earth, or he will go back to the darkness. Nergal knew exactly who to go after, and he wasn't about to waste one moment. Nergal gave the command to his followers and they left to find the vessal that Nergal had chosen.

_At Castle at Ostia_

Lucius, a young monk has been helping Lord Hector since the event at Castle Ostia when he was captured along with others who worked in the castle. Lord Hector was kind enough to let Lucius stay at his castle while he waited for a a friend to return from a misson that he was sent on by Lady Lyn. Lucius trained in the courtyard of the palace. Hector and Eliwood watched from a afar.

"He has come very far, Hector. I think you should ask him to be part of your staff." said Eliwood.

Hector looked at his childhood friend with an odd look. " Have you lost your mind? Have you forgotten that his closest friend wants to kill me? Just because I'm of Ostia blood." said Hector. They heard a door open and they turned to see, Lyn.

"Lyndis. It's wonderful to see you again." said Eliwood. He opened his arms to hug his dear friend.

"Lyn." said Hector. Lyn walked over to him and looked at him. Hector circled his arms around her and kissed her. Lyn kissed back, they had both forgotten one thing. Eliwood was still in the room.

"How long have you to been together?" asked Eliwood. Lyn blushed and Hector cleared his throat. As Hector was going to explain, the door opened again. The one that entered was, Raven. The one person Lucius has been waiting for.

"I was looking for Lucius. Your brother told me that he might have been reading one of his books up here, Lord Hector." said Raven.

"He's in the courtyard, practicing his magic. He's is studing to become a bishop." said Hector.

Raven looked surprised. He was also pround of his friend. He walked over to the window and looked out to his Lucius still practincing. Raven walked out of the room and went to the courtyard to see his old friend.

The wind was cool and slow. As Lucius sat on the ground, weary form his training he heard footsteps. He looked at the sky and saw dark clouds. He slowly got up from sitting, and turned around to see someone that he never wanted to see in his life again.

"Father?" said Lucius " How are you here?"

"My son. You have grown from such a small lad, and in power." said Nergal.

Lucius took a step back. He was very weary from training but he wasn't going to flee from his father. He never took care of Lucius as a child and then he almost killed Lord Eliwood's love, and the land that has been in wonderful bliss for three years. Lucius hated his father, and wished to the gods he wasn't this mad mans' son.

"Why are you here, Father? And if your here to kill Lord Hector. I will have to defeat you."

Nergal laughed. " My son. I'm not after Lord Hector or his friends yet. I am here for you."

Lucius was shocked. He was the target? But why? What did he have to offer Nergal? What ever it was Lucius wasn't about to give it to him. "Lucius!" Lucius heard his name and he turned to see who had called. It was Raven.

"Lord Raven? He has returned?" The loss of Foucs cost Lucius. Ephdel, Nergal's creation came behind him and trapped him in a _Stone Gaze_ spell. Luicus was then unable to move at all.

"No! Lucius. Leave him be, Nergal." yelled Raven. The three lords soon came to the courtyard and were stunned to see Nergal and Ephdel, alive.

"Nergal! You better let go of him or we shall kill you again!" yell Hector.

Nergal only laughed. He then raised his arm and cast a spell to teleport them out of the castle. Raven moved to stop them but he was too late. They were gone and so was Lucius.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Light of One Shy Warrior_

Raven looked so stunned as he fell to his knees. Lyn rushed over to him. " Raven. Raven we'll get him back. We'll find him. Don't worry." she said. She knew that Raven and Lucius were like brothers. SHe didn't want to say something that might make him lose hope or faith. He looked at her and nodded.

Raven got to his feet and looked at Hector. " Lord Hector, I wish to help you look for him if that is what you plan to do." Hector was puzzled.

"Well of course we are going to look for him! He's a good friend to me and the others. And I would never leave you out of the search. You and Lucius are so close." said Hector. Eliwood and Lyn nodded in agreement.

As the sun set, the small group of warriors headed for the one place that Nergal would take Lucius, _Dragon's_ _Keep._

_Dragons' Keep_

Lucius woke to find himself chained to the wall. He had a strange dream of two young kids that were playing with him and called him brother. He didn't understand. He never grew up with any younger siblings. Only the memory of a mad man for a father came to his mind. Lucius looked around to see no one in sight. _Damn how do I get out of here?_ As soon he looked back to the door it opened, Nergal came in. He walked over with Soina.

" Lucius you are awake. Good. Soon I will have my new vessal."

"Vessal? Is that why you have captured me father? Why not take my brother or sister?"

Nergal froze in place. He took Lucius from his brother and sister for a reason. They were more of a prize then he was. They had powerful gifts that he didn't have. Nergal looked at his son.

"I have you Lucius, because you are my only kin here. My other two children, went back behind the Dragon Gate. And you're the only one that isn't. You have finally become of some use to me."

Lucius was full of anger and disgust. " You're a heartless man from hell! I'll never become your new vessal. I would rather see you burn in the deepest part of hell."

Nergal looked at him and then smiled. He walked toward the door. " You don't have a choice in this, Lucius. You will become my new vessal, so I can kill Eliwood and his friends. And if they want to kill me, they will have to kill you."

And with that said Negal left and Sonia followed. Lucius tryed to get free from the chains so he could kill his father. He learned of the part of his life that was taken from him, and he wanted it back. BUt he couldn't have it. So he decided to have the next best thing. Revenge. Ninain and Nils were his brother and sister, and he was going to get vengance on his father for taking them from him.

_Dragon's Keep_

Raven and the others walked up the rocky and steep road to the castle where Lucius was being help prisoner. Hector was carring Lyn in his arms. She was tired and very weak from the fighting that tryed to stop them from getting this far. Eliwood was infront of Raven and he was looking out of the others. He didn't want them to get hurt. Raven was the one Eliwood was really worried about. He hoped that he would stay calm when they got to Luius, he could only hope. _Hold on Lucius. We are almost there._ Raven thought. He wanted to get his friend back more then anything. And nothing was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Light of One Shy Warrior_

As Raven saw the path to Dragon's Keep become more smooth, he noticed that everything was more calm. They had not be attcked for so long. Raven didn't like that. He knew something was wrong, and his best guess was that it was in he castle and not outside. He only hoped they could get to Lucius before Nergal did any harm to him. Eliwood stopped at the foot of the entrance and looked back at Hector and Lyn. Lyn was still hurt. He could tell that she wasn't going to be able to fight.

"Hector, when we enter the castle I want you to stay with Lyn. She is still weak and she needs to be cared for." Hector nodded to his friend and continued to walk as they ventured forward.

Eliwood noticed that Raven was becoming more and more worried. When he returned to Ostia Castle, That would have been the first time in three years that he had seen Lucius. They had grown as friends and soliders. And Lucius was one of the few people that Raven even let close to him. Eliwood aonly hped that Ravenn wouldn't get himself killed. They soon were able to enter the castle and they all headed for the Dargon's Gate

Lucius finally got the chains to let him free. He then walked over to the Dragon's Gate. Beyond that door was his brother and sister. The brother and sister that he fought in battle with and he didn't even know it. He was so angery with his father more then ever. He wanted his father dead for what he did to them. He was the one that killed Ninain, and hurt Nils. Then they both went to through the gate with smiles of memories and a promise to always remember them all. Ninain was a strong and wonderful girl that dies and then returned to them for a short good-bye, and Nils said his good-byes and never have been in there world again.

" I wish I could have been with you both when we were all younger. I wish i got to grow up and protect you both." Luicus was in sorrow. His whole life was a lie, and yet he loved his life. But for this moment, he hated it and he wante dto kill his father and return to Lord Hector's court. The door on the oppisite side of the room opened, Sonia and Ephdel entered.

" You are not suppose to be free." said Sonia.

"Looks like I am. And if you both don't get out of my way,or I will send you both to hell."

Ephdel only laughed. " Spare us your talk. Your father wishes to see you in the Chamber of Darkness, so you will become his new vessal."

Lucius wasn't about to allow his father to use him for evil. So he acted as he planned. Lucius cast a strong _ Lighting Spell_ that was stronger thanks to all his training. Sonia and Ephdel didn't even have time to react. Nergal then walked in. He saw the two bodies vanish as if the were nothing once again.

"You are truely my son."

"No. I'm just pissed. And I want you dead for taking my family from me!"

As Lucius was about to cast a powerful spell, Raven and the others entered the chamber. Lucius stood and was lost in confusen. He didn't expect to see Raven.

"Lord Raven?"

"Lucius!" Raven yelled.

As Lucius stopped walking toward his friend, he turned to see a _Ereshikgal Magic_ spell. Raven ran over to Lucius and took the blast from the spell to protect him.

Lucius froze from the event that flashed infront of his eyes. Lucius held Raven in his arms as tears went down his face. Eliwood and the others didn't move. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Lord Raven. I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to die." As Lucius tryed so hard not to cry, one tear found its way to Raven's face. As the tear fell, a bright light shined around Lucius. As he looked around himself he saw Raven's wound heal.

"Wh- what? I have never done that before."

" Lucius. You have become a Bishop. You can heal Raven. And you are even more powerful." said Hector.

Hector was right for once. Lucius had earned the power to be a Bishop. Lucius placed Raven's head carefully on the ground and looked at his father.

" I hope you spend the est of your damned life in hell and suffer for all that you have done to everyone you have hurt." said Lucius.

He used a _ Shine Magic_ spell, and vanquished Nergal for the final time. Lucius was filled with honor and grief. He was happy that he killed the mad man that destroyed everything he wanted to. But he felt guilty for getting raven hurt. But now that he was a Bishop, Raven would be fine. Lucius owed him so much.

_Ostia Castle_

Raven awake in a room that was filled with light from the window. He slowly sat up and looked around. He so Lucius sleeping in a chair near him. Raven was happy to see he wasn't dead.

" Thank you, Lucius. You where very brave."

" Thank you, Lord Raven."

Raven heard him speak, but Lucius was still asleep. Raven laughed and placed a warm blanket over his friend. He was proud of Lucius.

" I'm glad I came back to see you become a powerful Bishop."


End file.
